Kai Branden
Appearance At character creation A tall, lean man of European descent. He is 180cm tall and weighs about 56kg. He has dark brown shoulder length hair that is prone to grease. He has grey-blue eyes. He is also the owner of a sparse amount of facial hair, all un-trimmed and unkempt. The palm of his left hand is scarred by burn tissue, the result of a welding accident as a kid. Current (Out of Armor) A standard mechanical body. Extra robo arm pending. Current (In Armor) A standard MCP-II and an Exoskeleton. Personal Information Kai is pretty naïve, tends to trust people easily, believes (most of) what people say at face value, is slow to anger and is quick to forgive. He acknowledges his own mistakes and often willingly takes the blame for over people. He knows little about most things that don’t involve engineering or materials science, feels awkward in crowds and is nervous around new people. He tends to blush if someone uses mature language or euphemisms. Growing up around engineering workshops and a scrapheap, and with parents who were both mechanics, Kai was a tinkerer from before he could walk properly. As a toddler, he would take old bits of machinery apart (under supervision from an available parent) and make all sorts of wonderful (from a toddler’s point of view) contraptions. With quick access to the nearby scrapheap (and the fact that no one bothered to guard the place, who would want to steal a bunch of useless scrap anyway?), and by sneaking into his father’s workshop, Kai started to make bigger, more complex contraptions (imagine his father’s surprise when he came home one evening to find Kai pedalling up and down the street on a homemade go-cart). As Kai got older, he started reading old books about mechanics, engineering and the science behind it. After graduating from school, he went to a local university where he studied professional engineering and material science. Out of term time, he would go home and visit his family. After he turned 21, his father started to instruct him in the use of firearms, which prompted to start learning ballistics and projectile physics in his spare time. After getting a first class master’s degree in engineering and materials science, Kai took another course on optics and quantum physics. He eventually passed a little shaky on the quantum side, but he passed optics with flying colours (quite literally, in the case of one lab project). All through this, Kai made few friends, and was sometimes pushed around. During his final year in the optics course, some of his less than scrupulous fellow students, envious at his enthusiasm, talent and existing degrees, played a cruel trick on him. Just after graduation day, those students pulled him to one side and “recommended” the HMRC to him, as it would “make great use of his engineering talents”. Kai, being the poor, naïve soul that he is, who had not even heard of the HMRC before, thought it was a great idea. He did not understand why the others were grinning and snickering as they walked away. He signed up the next day. Cause of disappearance: Unknown. Attributes Robobody. Currently in "piecewise mental illness hole". Inventory Armor * MCP-II * Exoskeleton Weapons * Gauss Rifle (This was taken apart and used as an improvised heat source. It is about as effective as a hairdryer against a polar ice cap.) * Universal Chemical Thrower Other Stuff * Potion #42 (Christmas 2014) * 250L of liquid Helium. Pending pickup from Heph. *6 tokens **Got 4 tokens from Flint Westwood for retrieving Xan's brain during Mission 20 Gyromitra Mission history Last Levelup: 22 Mission 18 Mission 20 Gyromitra (Rescue team) Mission 22 Mission 24